Blue skin and cobalt crescents
by The Artsy Bookworm
Summary: Unfinished(post Deep dive)A week has passed since Marco saved Star from that weird magic realm,a week since he used the wand and summoned the all seeing eye.Everything is back to normal (well as normal as living with Star can be),one day,a pile of little blue crescent moon was found in a corner of Marco's room,chaos ensues(R&R)(T cuz im paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS,just letting you know im back on track and that something is in the works,ill try to work quickly but im no Flash,so please be patient.

Artsy out


	2. Chapter 1: the blue moth

**Hey guys,been dead for a while have i?anyhow for those of you who haven't catched up,Marco is becoming more Mewman-like the more time it passes beacouse of his exposure to magic,Mawberty and yadda yadda.**

 **I will try and update this as fast as i can,but i cant promise daily chapters,my shedule is petty irregural,so dont complain cuz im not in control of it,anyways enjoy this introduction!**

 **Disclaimer:i dont own Star vs the forces of evil or these characters.**

To say Star was having a bad day was saying little,first the argument with Tom trough the mirror,then her Mother dragging her to a Tea party with other princesse(the "Proper" ones) and deling with Glossarick(still without a brain),she was pretty much fed up with all this stuff.

She woke up from her nap groggly,The girl still could't understand why they call it "Power nap" if right after you feel like trash,but that was not was important was the light sound of flutter that could be heard.

Star was curious by nature,and this sound was way too suspicious to shrug off,she stood up from her bed and walked to the door that leaded to the corridor,stopping on her way to grab her horned headband from a nighstand,She opened the door and looked around,the fluttering was now quieter,but still there somewhere.

The blonde followed the sound,and found herself bumping against the door that led to Marco's room,the fluttering was louder now,she slowly turned the knob and peeked room was in order from her field of vision,and Marco was nowhere in sight,so she entered the room,taking a few steps back immedialtely after,surprised at what she was seeing.

Blue petals where littering the floor,starting from the bed and leading to a wall,where a blue coocon was situated,it was empty by the looks of it,and whatever was in there must have left recently as the light smoke that rose from it suggested.

The fluttering again,it was really close.

Curiosity getting the better of her,Star turned around.

And she had to choke back a gasp.

A blue figure was looking over her,their crescent shaped eyes staring into her soul,those antennas twitching sligtly at every sound,and that enigmatic expression,halfway trough amusement and apathy,their six arms were emotionless at their sides,while a pair of trasparent wings where flapping behind them,emitting a soft,gentle, fluttering noise.

The figure was wearing an unzipped hoodie with the hood up,the strings tied togheter in a small bow, a shirt with a writing Star had no time to read, and jeans with sneakers,all in different shades of blue,ranging from cobalt to powder blue.

Star didn't have the time to look at thei face,the figure flew around Star once,then,sensing no response from the stunned princess,flew trough the door and into the hallway.

Star grabbed a hold of her wand,stashed away in her boot,before running after them,something told her to not attack,but she still ran after them with a Narwal blast ready,this thing was not to be trusted until further notice,whatever it was.


	3. Chapter 2: a butterfly meets a moth

**The flames cause by my absence will be used to roast the haters.**

 **Discaimer: i dont own anything**

Moon P.O.V

Moon was walking down the halls when she heard it, a soft cackling, and a small flutter, they came from the corridor at her left, She stopped walking, thinking it was Star's doing she sighed and called out

"Star? What are you doing?"

A small flutter,this time it was closer, Moon approached the corridor, suddently cautious. Star always answered her calls, no matter what she was doing, she stepped into the corridor and looked around,the door at her right was opened and a soft fluttering could be heard from inside, this was the library, Star had no reason to go there that she knew of…

That queen felt a sense of uneasiness rise, as she was about to call out again she heard something, or rather, someone

" _behind you_ __ _"_

Moon spun around only to be face to face with a pair of TARDIS blue eyes in an impossible upwards crescent shape,framed by a powder blue skinned face,two cobalt crescents were on their cheeks

Moon immediately fired a blast at it; the creature, surprised, was hit in the chest and had to lower itself to almost touching the floor, clutching their injured chest with their six arms, their antennas stiff and their wings flapping slower.

Moon knew what mewberty was (obviously), but only the royal family went trough the temporary metamorphosis, and there were no relatives visiting, So who the heck was this?

Then she noticed something, a small, black spot under one the creature's eyes.

Only one person in the entire castle had that spot.

"M-Marco, is that you?"

The creature's head darted twoards the queen, his expression unaltered, Moon took a step foward

"Marco?"

The blue boy cocked his head to the side like a confused bird,another step foward, but before the queen could open her mouth to speak again a certain blonde dashed trough the open door

"MOM!"

"Star? Can you explain me why there's a boy in full mewberty in the castle?

"wait what?"

Moon facepalmed and sighed

"This boy is OBVIOUSLY in the middle of Mewberty,did you even read "Mewberty and me",the book i gave you?"

"Mmmm…. No

"Well you should have, anyways in these situations- "

"Mom,what is he doing?"

The boy had snucked away and was staring at them from on top of a desk, he looked confused as to why everyone was speaking about him, heck he seemed uncomfortable even.

Moon was puzzled by this, she was already puzzled as how Marco, a human boy, was going trough mewberty, and this just added up to the pile of mystery.

"Star, do you recognize that boy?"

"Now that you meantion it…..it kinda of looks like Marco, but that's impossible, i mean, Humans going trough mewberty? I might not have read that book but it's called MEWberty …. not HUMberty"

"Apart from humberty being a nonexistant word,i have to inform you that that is indeed Marco Diaz, the h-"

Star had already dashed to the blue human and was hugging Marco just looked confused and a bit disorianted.


	4. Author's note

**Sorry for the wait guys,i've been trough a lot of stuff lately and i haven't been able to write the next chapter,i'll try and speed up but i cant rush it too much since im only human.**

 _ **Mr,Haziq and ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn:**_ **both of your questions can be answered in one response,Marco's mewberty form does have moth-like features from the Venezuelan Poodle Moth,but they aren't evident at first glance,kinda of like Star,you don't immediately understand that she's modelled after a butterfly.**

 **The reason he isn't going around capturing girls is related to him more moth-ish features, while Star acted like a butterfly,going from boy to boy, is beacouse moths don't do that, a moth tends to stick to the brightest light,maybe buzzing to another for a little but always returning to the brightest, that's why Marco is staying put around Star, when he first saw her he flew away beacouse he wasn't sure she was the brightest, he tends to act mischeviously towards both Star and Moon, but that's just his mewberty acting up.**

 **Anyways,I have to thank you all for all the support and positivity, it really motivates me to continue,you all are wonderful people**

 **Signing out to work on the next chapter**

 **Your fellow author Artsy**


	5. Chapter 3:BORINGBORINGBORINGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Whew... Finally … hey guys, Artsy here, and here is the new chapter!**

 **Sorry for the wait, between school and other stuff I had to delay it a bit, I'm taking a moment to thank all of you for the support and the positive reviews and to thank nekro66 for the art she made for this story,**

 **I'm including a link to the art so all of you can view and support the original artist**

 **/art/Mewberty-marco-diaz-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-719420305**

 **If the link doesn't work search up** **J053PH-D4N13L** **on deviant art, they are a great artist and I would love to see more people enjoy their talent**

 **Have a very happy Christmas\Stump Day\normal day!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the characters and universe belong to their original creator**

 **This chapter is gonna explore Marco's part of the story in the whole ordeal from his metamorphosis to a little further in the story, so it's not going to be as clear as day to understand, but ill do my best.**

" **talking"**

 **-thinking-**

\- Left, left, right, right again, anddddddddddd it was left, dangit -

Marco groaned in frustration as he tried for the fifth time to turn a page of the weird book

He had borrowed it from the library after reading the instructions on how to read it, apparently you could not always read it from left, but you couldn't always turn a page right, it was frustrating but it gave him something to occupy his hands and mind on.

As he turned the page left to fix his mistake he felt something against his cheek, it was faint, but he felt it

Thinking that it was one of the sticky notes he made for the direction order of the pages he reached to tear it off; it stung, surprisingly; even more surprising was the fact that it was not the piece of paper

it was a small, light blue crescent moon the size of a bottlecap, it felt dusty and soft, almost like cotton

As he thought about what it was or why it was on his face he reached to touch his face, only to feel the same faint sensation on almost all of his cheeks and nose

He ran from his bed to the mirror on the wall and had to stop himself from stumbling on his own feet for the surprise

His face was covered with little blue crescents, on his nose, on his cheeks and even some on his forehead

He backed away from the mirror as panic began to surface, tons of terrible thoughts started to fill his mind and his heart started racing from the terror and worry, he frantically tried to tear them off only for more to pop up almost instantly

He wasn't even thinking in sentences anymore, just words and images an-

He fell back on the book hitting his head on the floor; that, as painful as it was, dazed him enough for his thoughts to be reset to 0 and for his heart to slow up a bit,

He groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, one hand holding the back of his head in pain and the other feeling his face and check if the moons were still there or he had just been delusional for some reason

Sure enough, they were still there, he sighed and got to work in tearing them off blindly, not wanting to see his face again in the mirror.

Marco sighed in relief and tiredness as he teared off what seemed like the last moon, he leaned back against the wall and touched his now irritated cheeks, a pile of little blue crescents was littered around him as he hand found that they weren't only on his face, but also his neck and upper arm, thankfully it was over…

He closed his eyes as he felt something being draped over his like a blanket, he huddled in the warmth of the soft fabric, it was soft as clouds and warm like a towel fresh out of the dryer, it smelled like….dust?...whatever it was, it was lulling him to sleep like a charm...

With his eyes closed, the earth boy did not see the soft glow that was emanating from his cheeks.

 **It gets weird from here, buckle up folks, it's a direct POV, all the written things are thoughts and** _ **these are actions or the thought of the action**_

Darkness, dark, Dark=obscure, obscure= dark, whys was I thinking this? Night blue, cobalt, TARDIS blue….Time And Relative Dimension In Space, wow I remembered it , 1-9-4-3-9-6-2-8-7-3,wonder if someone had made that sequence of numbers yet…..infinite amount of numbers, infinite is space and time as infinite are the dimensions and realities and thoughts an-What was I saying? Ah yes, words are nice, crisp is a nice word, it travels from your throat to the tip of your tongue, ha yes, life only lasts about 2 minutes but breathing resets the countdown, reset rese-

oh

Oh

OH

 **OH**

 **Light**? Where is the nice light coming from? Must know…..

 _Tear rip fumble brush off_

No light….where did it go? It must have gone somewhere what is lost always goes somewhere

 _Flap flap stretch asses surroundings_

I see the light but its soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo far…..

 _Fly explore_

I only see shades of DULL colors..so Dulllllllllllllll and **BORING.** The light is fun and colourful I need to find it, shine a light, oh that was a nice song, mhmhm shine shine shine a light!

 _Hide wait_

Mhm? Oh that sure is some light we have here! Mmmmmh but it it bright enough? Not sure…is the light….scared? Scared, Scarred, Scaring, Scarrin- **BORING lets move!**

 _Fly out_

 _Fly enter hide_

Wow this room is so full, not good to dash around… around? Did I mean all around or around me? Me….no definition, wow what is that dull blue thing ? It looks weird,mmmhhhh…OUCH NOPE NOPE APPROACHING WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA, abandon attempt….who is Marco? Mhhhh I guess that's something to put with the word me….oh light's back, wow that's one bright thing, it looks like a small sun,sun=a mass of gas and boring things, **I HATE BORING THINGS,** are they talking about Marco? Wow that desk looks comfortable, wood and paper,wait paper is made of wood so just wood, mmh? Why is the light so close? Close ? Closet closing unclos **-** **BORING,** wait no the light is here, boring isn't a thing, why do we say boring? Is this amusing for someone else? Someone=no definition, that goes in the no definition space, can I make a train of thoughts? _ **BORINGBORINGBORINGBORINGBORINGBORING**_ _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_


	6. Chapter 4:the Journal of the bad to know

**So, yeah, new chapter….you must be thinking "Artsy what is this? A new chapter already?!GASP" and you aren't wrong, the time it takes for me to write and publish new chapters is usually really long but, Christmas break changed that.**

 **New story cover! The old one was my sketch of Marco's mewberty, this one is a little something I did in a little writer's block I had recently, it's not my best work, but im proud of it.**

 **Eclipsa is entering the story in this chapter, im not sure if ill keep her in the story after this, but I personaly hope ill get her more involved in this.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter and happy late stump day\Christmas!**

Eclipsa was used to strange things, they were her life and she got extremely bored if she didn't interact with one for long periods of time,

But this was beyond strange, this was amazing and mysterious

"well this is new, in my many years of studying magic I've never seen something like this"

She said, observing the blue human playing with a slice of parchment, queen Moon and Star butterfly had come to her dragging the boy by a foot in her study and had asked for her help, not having found themselves an answer to their many questions about the human.

"Same here, this is unheard of" replied Moon, casting a glance at her before looking again at those twitching folded blue wings, admiring the markings on them.

Star was silent; she looked thoughtful

"well,he does look a bit off, the wings don't have a lot of markings and have a definite shape, not to mention the antennas, but the weirdest thing is that it's not chasing girls, not that I'm complaining….. " Eclipsa was talking while pacing around the blue human

"Yeah but it still doesn't tell us why a HUMAN is going through mewberty!" Star suddenly shouted, causing both or the women to turn to her quickly in surprise

"Well Star, I _think_ I have the answer to that…." said Eclipsa, suddenly looking ashamed "During my reign I allowed many things to happen inside the walls of the castle, things that would make my poor mother turn in the grave in disappointment…."

"My royal research team didn't really care for the residents of minor or non-magical dimensions, they conducted researches and experiments far beyond what at the time were the limits, and trust me, the limits went really far at the time."

"the head researcher was the one that pitched the ideas for said experiments, he didn't care about the consequences of his actions, no matter how immoral; I was suspicious of him, but his theories and experiments gave amazing results and our knowledge deepened, he was especially fascinated by the Earth dimension"

"I cant tell you the details what he did, but ill just give you the idea by telling that he got an eternal crystallization for his crimes, his journals and lab were placed under lock and key and his colleagues were given 20 years of being crystallized; I have placed a magic lock on his journals myself, only I can access them."

"Are you telling us those journals might have the answer?" Star asked after a tense silence between the three

"That's what I hope, and if we don't find anything in the journals, we always have the key to the laboratory, although that's only if we get desperate " Eclipsa said, standing up from the chair she had been sitting on for the entire conversation

Moon was silent, just nodding at Eclipsa as an approval

"Well let's go then! The sooner we find out, the sooner we can solve this mess" Star said firmly

"I agree, hold on, I know a shortcut to the library"

Eclipsa walked to a painting of a grassland and whistled a dog call, the warnicorn that was painted on it immediately raised it's head from the grass and stomped it's hoof powerfully;

The painting fell from the wall and revealed a tunnel, Eclipsa crawled in it and went ahed, Moon and Star following her lead, Moon mumbling something about missing maps.

 **(yes Marco was left in the study, alone, oh boy)**

 **LINE BREAK-KAERB ENIL**

The two spades painted on the steel door glowed as Eclipsa used her magic signature to open it, the two doors slid apart as a tick cloud of dust rose from the other side.

The three royals entered the small room cautiously, Moon fanning the air around her to blow away the dust while Star used her wand to shine some light in the dark room, Eclipsa looked around herself before finding what she was looking for

A small table, situated in the center of the room, a small metal chest was placed on it, closed shut with an heavy padlock, it had no keyhole and a spade was painted where it should have been

"is that it?" asked Star, shining her wand in its direction

Eclipsa nodded and approached the chest, placing her gloved hand on it, her cheeks shined and the padlock snapped open with an heavy click, falling on the wood table, the ex queen moved to open the now unlocked chest but stopped in mid act, as if suddenly remembering something,

"Stay vigilant and don't touch anything unless you want a fiery death" She said suddenly, then slowly opened the chest with caution, she slid her hand in and grabbed something, just as a red light started filtering through the cracks of the checkered pavement

"RUN AND DON'T LOOK BELOW!" mother and daughter didn't hesitate and booked it, darting out of the room, just as they were out they looked back,

Eclipsa was just stepping out of the room while the pavement crumbled behind her, she approached Star while the doors slid closed behind, an old and gently tattered leather bound book in her hands, she was holding it delicately, as if it was made of glass.

Eclipsa placed the book on a nearby table and was about to open it, when a loud crash echoed from above

"Oh no, we left him alone didn't we?" Moon said in an annoyed yet concerned tone, Star sighed and nodded

"Eclipsa, can you start looking for answers while we round up the troublemaker?" Star asked,

"Sure…go ahead" Eclipsa answered, a bit unsure,

she knew the boy had not harmed them, but still, when under the effect of mewberty you become very irrational and hard headed, so much that if someone tries to stop your doings, there's a high chance you'll snap and end up hurting them, that's why when a metamorphosis starts the person is usually locked up in the dungeons until it passes.

But if they were so sure, then that was noneofherbuisness™

What indeed was her business was the book before her; that cover bound in leather and those rips, stitched closed with care, the writing on the first page, an elegant combination of deep gold ink and a sinuous calligraphy, making those initials L.X. seem as royal as a tiara encrusted with gemstones

Entire pages of observations and annotations, sketches of bones and muscle and features of otherworldly creatures, schemes of elements and cycles and experiment instructions, the gently painted faces and bodies of creatures that could only come from feverish dreams and the imagination of a small child, as no normal brain could make them up.

That book was her damnation, she had lied when she said she locked it up so one could find it, she had hid under lock and magic those pages from herself, from her own mind and soul, that tough made her stomach tie into a knot, a part of herself was feeling terrible for her own contribution in the experiments, but another part of her had no regrets, and that made her sick.

"I'M BACK!" Eclipsa almost fell backwards from the surprise; Star was running to her, Moon nowhere in sight

"Where is Moon?" the ex queen's voice had a bit of hesitation in it,

"Oh she decided to stay with Marco, keep an eye on him and stuff, turns out he had flipped a table for some reason….did you start with the book already?"

"Oh that, no, I was checking if there were any protection spells I had overlooked, but it's ready to be examined now"

"Well let's get to it then"

 **LINE BREAK-KAEBR ENIL**

Star sat directly on the table, while Eclipsa took the chair and slid the book towards her, without a word, she opened it to the first page

"What does L.X stand for?"

"It's the name of the main scientist, Lexius Xonobell"

Next page, only writing

"This is going to take a long time, let's take a shortcut" Eclipsa said nervously, she waved her hand and the pages gracefully flipped like a gust of wind had blown over them, it stopped to a page and they both started to read

 **(WARNING, this section may take the blame for the T rating, but it's not that bloody or violent, but im paranoid and I don't want this story to be flagged so yeah)**

 _ **Magic and how it affects other entities**_

 _Today, we took subject 26, 41 and a volunteer from our staff, the experiment was simple, generate magic radiations and observe how the subjects react to such radiation, first was the volunteer, a mewman, eager to end their role as soon as possible, here listed are their symptoms and reactions_

 _-First wave or radiation, heartbeat is normal, feels nothing out of the ordinary as they said themselves_

 _-Second wave, heartbeat is still normal, feels a little seasick but mostly fine_

 _-Third wave, heartbeat is slightly faster, feels nauseous and dizzy but only for the first half of the wave, then they announce they are back to the slights seasickness_

 _After the experiment we gave them some sleeping drops and they woke up after a while announcing they felt fine_

 _Time for subject 41, a slimefolk from the slime sea in the slime dimension_

 _-First wave, plasm pressure is normal; they announce that they feel dizzy and lightheaded_

 _-Second wave, plasm pressure slowed, their limbs are starting to melt, they do not respond or acknowledge their surroundings_

 _-Third wave, plasm pressure is really slow, just a puddle remains but apparently it's still alive_

 _We scooped up the remains and put them in a cold cell unit, I'll report their progress as time goes on_

 _Time for subject 26, a human from the hearth dimension_

 _-First wave, heartbeat is normal, they announce to feel a slight headache_

 _-Second wave, heartbeat is speeding up, they announce to feel a strong headache_

 _-Third wave, heartbeat is fast, they fall to the floor clenching their head and screaming_

 _They were transported to a normal cell unit and gave some anaesthetic, I'll observe their development_

… _._

 _Day 1_

 _The human has woken up, they ate what was given to them and acted normally, however the checkup revealed otherwise, their heart rate is slowed down by 2 beats and their body temperature is 3 degrees higher than normal, we moved them to a cell 1 or 2 degrees colder than their current one in attempt to stabilize them_

 _P.S. the slimefolk is dead_

 _Day 2_

 _They ate more than their usual, and they acted a bit aloof, they seem to find everything around them….boring_

 _I gave them a quill and some ink to see what they'd do, they started drawing on the wall of the cell, they drew other subjects and some tools they saw me use on them,_

 _They drew until their checkup, in which we discovered their heart rate was back to normal, their temperature was still warmer than normal, they drew all night and didn't sleep._

 _Day 3_

 _I gave them one of the wand replicas we are experimenting to make, they casted a spell with it, they successfully summoned a slime bunny to keep them company, during the casting keyhole markings appeared on their cheeks_

 _The wand broke after the spell, it was just a prototype so it was normal_

 _The human had nothing on their cheeks after the spell, and they spent most of the day playing with the slime bunny, it dissolved when the day ended_

 _The checkup revealed nothing new_

 _Day 4_

 _Mewberty_

 _I have no idea how it happened but it did, I checked up on them only to find a black keyhole shaped cocoon in their cell, after half an hour the cocoon ripped open revealing them_

 _They were in full mewberty, but their form had something different, their features resembled an hearth dragonfly more than a mewnie butterfly like normal mewberties_

 _They just continued drawing like if nothing had happened and napped wherever they could, we were cautios and didn't approach them for a checkup this time_

 _Day 5_

 _They shed their skin today, and turned back to their normal form, they now have white keyhole cheek markings and small black dragonfly wings_

 _They continued on with their doings and when we checked on them we discovered they had changed from being fully human to being 90% mewman and 10% human, they didn't seem to notice_

 _I am concluding this experiment now, we have all that we need, sorry Leila, but finished experiments are only written down, it's a rule im not proud of_

 _*under the last log date there's a small sketch of a small girl drawing on the wall, keyhole markings on her cheeks and long messy hair, a shadow is looming over her*_

 **And there you have chapter 4, I put more dedication into it and it turned out great in my opinion, but I wanna know yours! Leila and Lexius aren't Oc's, maybe Leila will be turned into one since I like how her design and story turned out, anyways don't expect new chapters for a while, I really poured myself into this and I need a break, as always, thank you for supporting this story, I never tough this story would be so popular, but I guess I was wrong**

 **Artsy signing out**


	7. Author's goodbye

**Dear readers….**

 **I am sorry.**

 **This story is probably the longest piece of work I have ever tackled, and looking back now, I realized how many errors I've made, in the storytelling, in the flow, in the characterization….THAT in particular was and still is a thorn in my side; well, more of a sword really.**

 **Don't thing I am joking when I say I cried while attempting to write the last chapter, the frustration and the pressure I myself created was unbearable, I saw so many reviews and supportive comments that…I just couldn't bear the thought of letting you all down.**

 **So I sat down, opened a new doc, and started writing.**

 **It is dreadful, re-reading it now, seeing how dry and…just plain awful it turned out to be….**

 **I was devastated, I imagined all my supporters, all eagerly awaiting the chapter. I imagined them reading the last chapter and being so disappointed, I imagined them looking at me with an angry scowl and shouting at me that I had ruined the story with my lack of skills.**

 **I'm rambling again, aren't i?**

 **I hid away, thinking that if I forgot about it, others would too and I'd be free to bury this story deep where no wandering reader could find it, maybe continue with my little plot bunny drabble and generally be forgotten.**

 **But I realized I was being selfish.**

 **So, I sat myself down and wrote this, I am leaving this story in the capable hands of my readers, hoping they can find it a better home, I don't really care if they strip it down to just the base elements and rewrite it completely, I just want this story to have an end, may it be happy or sad or catastrophic.**

 **May your sword remain sharp,**

 **The Artsy bookworm**


End file.
